SGvivor: BaelasASSS
02:42 Dela 632c8617@gateway/web/freenode/ip.99.44.134.23 has joined #Baeconvivor 02:42 ScreamingAliveVi 32950432@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.149.4.50 has joined #Baeconvivor 02:42 My dick decides my morals 02:42 ScreamingAliveVi has changed nick to AliveVirgin 02:42 :0 02:42 I crave melted marschmellows when I eat my lovers after intercourse 02:42 <@BaeconProbst> This grade-A cast <3 02:42 <@BaeconProbst> Also play like 500 people each it's fine 02:42 * Judy___ twerks 02:43 * Dela eats judy's ass 02:43 AGHH 02:43 AAAAHHH 02:43 * Dela makes sex groans 02:43 :) 02:43 CountryAnaconda 32950432@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.149.4.50 has joined #Baeconvivor 02:43 Tree__ 4ca468f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.164.104.245 has joined #Baeconvivor 02:43 * cuts * 02:43 * bleeds * 02:43 DELA ROCI 02:43 * Tree__ grows 02:43 MY NAME ISSS 02:43 DELA 02:43 ROCI 02:43 <@BaeconProbst> One more 02:43 * stabs eye out * 02:43 ROCI 02:43 SG 02:43 I WANT TO DRINK YOU 02:43 BLEND YOU UP 02:44 * masturbates to mangled eye * 02:44 distant moaning 02:44 AND LICK YOUR INSIDES OUT WITH MY DICK 02:44 OOPS 02:44 * uses knife rips open dela's anus and yells * 02:44 Melli__ 4ca468f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.164.104.245 has joined #Baeconvivor 02:44 (Melli <3) 02:44 <@BaeconProbst> Okay we're starting 02:44 I have an announcement first... 02:44 <@BaeconProbst> WE ARE HERE ON THE SHORES OF BAENGLADESH 02:44 <@BaeconProbst> OR SOEMTHINE 02:44 I'm an anagram. 02:44 <@BaeconProbst> WHATEVER 02:45 <@BaeconProbst> k 2 tribes 02:45 CountryAnaconda has changed nick to Shaniqualanadaqu 02:45 DELA ROCI isn't my real name... 02:45 I'm.... 02:45 LORA DICE!!! 02:45 >:D 02:45 * Dela drinks liquid cum 02:45 BaeconProbst changed the topic of #Baeconvivor to: Baelor: AliveVirgin, Dela, Judy Baeley: Melli, Shani, Tree 02:45 <@BaeconProbst> k 02:45 Tom_ 32950432@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.149.4.50 has joined #Baeconvivor 02:45 Shaniqualanadaqu has changed nick to CountryAnaconda 02:45 Suck my dick 02:45 I want you to cum with me 02:45 <@BaeconProbst> first tribe to have all member say "bae-- o 02:45 <@BaeconProbst> Tom 02:45 Bae 02:45 <@BaeconProbst> um 02:45 ok 02:46 Tom_ has changed nick to Guest70257 02:46 Urg 02:46 <@BaeconProbst> Tom guess what 02:46 I like to masturbate to your feat 02:46 Guest70257 has changed nick to _Tom_ 02:46 <@BaeconProbst> You get to pick which tribe to be on 02:46 <@BaeconProbst> Pick Tom 02:46 * Dela rios open SG's vagina 02:46 <_Tom_> bae 02:46 <@BaeconProbst> Baelor: AliveVirgin, Dela, Judy Baeley: Melli, Shani, Tree, Tom 02:46 <_Tom_> lor 02:46 * Dela drinks SG's mangled vaginal blood 02:46 <@BaeconProbst> o 02:46 (Alliance PM!!!! 02:46 BaeconProbst changed the topic of #Baeconvivor to: Baelor: AliveVirgin, Dela, Judy, Tom Baeley: Melli, Shani, Tree 02:46 <@BaeconProbst> k 02:46 <@BaeconProbst> First tribe to have all members say bae wins 02:46 real country assaconda get to play wif dat rifle loud pussy make him go 2 sleep ;) 02:47 I want to peel back your dick @SG 02:47 bae 02:47 bae 02:47 AND THEN SCOOP THE INSIDES OF YOUR DICK SND DIGEST IT SLOWLY 02:47 bae 02:47 THEN RIP OPEN YOUR CHEST 02:47 AND BRGIN TO EAT YOU 02:47 HOLLOW 02:47 URG 02:47 IR 02:47 GU 02:47 Also ska 02:47 ;) 02:47 Bae 02:47 * Dela twerks furiously 02:47 <@BaeconProbst> o 02:47 TWERK ME HOLLOW 02:47 toss my salad like ur name is romainse ;) ;) ;) 02:47 FUCK ME DRYYY 02:47 <@BaeconProbst> The score is 2-2 02:47 bae 02:48 bae 02:48 <_Tom_> sbae 02:48 <_Tom_> bae 02:48 <_Tom_> bae 02:48 <_Tom_> bae 02:48 (I'm recording btw) 02:48 Bae 02:48 BaeconProbst changed the topic of #Baeconvivor to: Baelor: AliveVirgin, Dela, Judy, Tom Baeley: Melli, Anaconda, Tree 02:48 I like ur pussy lips @tom 02:48 <@BaeconProbst> BAELEY 02:48 <@BaeconProbst> WINS 02:48 <@BaeconProbst> IMMUNITY 02:48 Can I suck your dick 02:48 Like OMG 02:48 <@BaeconProbst> k Baelor 02:48 <@BaeconProbst> You're going to TC 02:48 * flaps lips * 02:48 :) 02:48 . 02:48 *flaps pussy lips* 02:48 :) 02:48 MMM 02:48 I cum if u cum? :) 02:48 * flaps anaconda * 02:48 <@BaeconProbst> k send in votes now 02:48 Like in each other's mouth ofc 02:49 I vote Tom 02:49 He has a shrivelled dick 02:49 As i mangled it up with my mouth 02:49 Plus chest hairs Ew < 02:49 <@BaeconProbst> 1/4 votes 02:49 quit 02:49 CountryAnaconda 32950432@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.149.4.50 has quit Page closed 02:49 quit 02:49 * Dela twerks dick off 02:49 Urg ;-; 02:49 AliveVirgin 32950432@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.149.4.50 has quit Page closed 02:49 <_Tom_> quit 02:49 <@BaeconProbst> yo vote @AV/Dela/Tom 02:50 _Tom_ 32950432@gateway/web/freenode/ip.50.149.4.50 has quit Quit 02:50 quit 02:50 Judy___ 4ca468f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.164.104.245 has quit Page closed 02:50 quit 02:50 YAS splay me 02:50 Tree__ 4ca468f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.164.104.245 has quit Page closed 02:50 Dead lol 02:50 quit 02:50 Melli__ 4ca468f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.164.104.245 has quit Page closed 02:50 <@BaeconProbst> ... 02:50 <@BaeconProbst> The winner of Baeconvivor 02:50 <@BaeconProbst> DELA 02:50 <@BaeconProbst> gg 02:50 BaeconProbst 4ca468f5@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.164.104.245 has quit Page closed Dela